1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices such as semiconductor memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to resistive memory devices, and methods of manufacturing the resistive memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a unit cell of a resistive memory device may include one transistor and one variable resistive element. Further, a bit line may be connected to one end of the unit cell. A source line for applying a bias may be connected to another end of the unit cell.
In order to form the resistive memory device, active patterns and isolation trenches for isolating the active patterns from each other may be formed on a semiconductor substrate. As the resistive memory device may have been highly integrated, a width of the isolation trench may be narrowed. Further, a width of the source line may also be reduced.